Losing Forever
by GT'S Fantasy
Summary: A rietro fanfics. Pietro slowly realises his feelings for Rouge and when they have to do a play together his feelings get deeper but will Rouge feel the same way. Guys my first ever fanfics on the web so please READ N REVIEW. thanks!


**Losing Forever**

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution as much as I'd love to.

This is my first fan fiction on the web so I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you thought .

From Pietro's P.O.V

I walked down to the beach. I liked to come here to be alone. I sat down and listened to my thoughts. What's happening? What could it be? Are my feelings right? Lately, I've been feeling weird, I just can't figure out what. I sat there as the cool breeze played across my face- the sea trying to reach me. I buried my hands into the sand. My emotions puzzled me and I hated it when that happened.

I don't know how I got home that night. I guess my mind was so busy thinking of nothing. At breakfast I barely ate a thing and at school I was so clumsy I almost knocked over a huge pile of books and some drinks. It was dead embarrassing, it could ruin my reputation just like that. Life can be so hard- I wish I knew my path…….my destiny.

Later that day in my drama class I saw the x-freaks. Unfortunately for me were in the same drama class. We were doing the most boring play - Romeo and Juliet. I bet I could get Romeo's part easily, no problem and I bet all the girls will want to play Juliet once they know I'm the dashing Romeo. At first I thought it was boring but I actually got interested in it- I wonder why. The lesson seemed to take long. Auditions for the play were soon. Who would be Romeo (most likely me) and who will be Juliet?

That night, I dreamt that I was chosen to play Romeo and a Goth girl was Juliet. Juliet looked stunningly beautiful. Her smile filled me with happiness and her tears filled me with sorrow. As soon as I started to recognise who the girl was I woke up. Turning my alarm off I wondered who the mysterious girl was and would I ever meet her.

In the morning I saw Rouge and her pals. Yes, you heard me correctly not x-freaks, Rouge and her pals. I don't know why but Rouge looks different today. She still wore the same outfit, her attitude is the same but she looks a bit different maybe even more beautiful. Her smile makes me smile. Her laugh makes me laugh. Every time I see her my heart skips a beat. I feel my self going red and tongue-tied. What could this be? I don't want anything to do with the x-men we're supposed to be rivals and I think I _might_ stick to that.

I don't know what got over me. When I saw her I practically tripped over. At lunch she sat on the table opposite me. I had a clear view of her face. Her eyes were beautiful -I stared at her soft, brown, liquidy eyes. She looked….I don't know what she looked like but it definitely wasn't bad. Her shiny smooth lips made me want to……..no, I am not going that far. Today she wore a silver necklace that shone with her smile. Oh no! What is happening to me? I'm to young to have lost me sanity.

My mates have been saying that I've been acting weird. I don't know what their problem is. At English I found myself drawing hearts- ewww! Romance dose not fit in my story. I hope I'm not in, you know what L.O.V.E. What are my hearts desires? What are my thoughts? What are me?

I've got a new idea. You might think it's stupid but it can be quite cool. I'll be on stage where everyone will be admiring me- admiring my talents. I was thinking of trying out for the play. I wonder if I'll get the part actually, I'll know I'll get the part. I've been working hard and for once I've been studying. Everybody has been working hard for the past few days. Auditions are on Thursday- only two days away.

It's finally the day of the auditions. As I'm waiting for my turn I rehearsed the lines in my head. My palms are sweaty. My heart is racing time. The auditions are taking forever- how long more will I have to wait. It's soon my turn. I must be mad doing this. What will I gain from this? Oh yeah, fame and fortune once people see my talents. A boy with blond hair walked off the stage looking as if the worst day of his life had already come.

"Pietro Maximoff, can you please go on the stage and do your performance."

I don't know how I walked up on the stage with my jell legs. I stood there for a moment then started my piece. Luckily for me I only had to say a few lines.

"My fair Juliet, your life thou my life, your tears thou my tears and your joy thou my joy." I bent down and kneeled like I was proposing. The rest of my lines were difficult. I don't know how I managed. When I finished sir announced I could go; he looked pleased. I ran all the way home.

I hardly talked to the others; I stayed in my room most of the time. The night passed with my thoughts. I watched the sunset and sunrise showing it's gleaming colourful coat. In the morning I felt full of energy even though I hardly slept. Why was my thoughts keeping me awake? I thought of everything - I thought of nothing.

That morning there was a huge crowd around the notice board. A girl rushing past said the cast for the play had been picked. I was about to walk away when I heard a voice calling me.

"Pietro, Pietro wait up," shouted a tall boy with sandy brown hair.

"Can I help you?" I said not recognising the face I asked.

"Um, I just wanted to congratulate you for the part in the play."

I glanced at the crowd then, turned back round to see the tall boy gone. I decided to check out the 'part' I'm supposed to be playing. I squeezed through the crowd to the notice board. I saw my name at the top of the list leading to……………….

I couldn't believe my eyes. I don't know why I even doubted my self for one minute. I guess all that hard work actually paid off and of course my amazing talents helped. I wondered who will play the part of Juliet. I searched the list for Juliet but there was no name. There was a note instead saying that Juliet hadn't been chosen yet. I Romeo will have to wait for my lover to be chosen. Destiny awaits me.

The days went on as the tension rose. The suspense was getting deeper under everybody's skin. I think I will quit being Romeo if Juliet isn't chosen soon. Things take patience and I've got very little of that. In the night sometimes my thoughts about Juliet keep me awake.

In the morning I woke up with the same dream about the Goth Juliet. I have a feeling I will find out today who destiny chose for me. I'm not a very superstitious guy (even though I'm a mutant) but my thoughts and dreams are becoming reality. My mind started questioning me. What if she's ugly? Why was my dream Juliet a Goth girl? Why am I asking myself questions that I don't have the answer to?

Guess who is Juliet. The Goth girl from my dream. Here's a clue, a Goth x girl. Any suggestions? The stars of the show are- Pietro and Rouge. Yes, you heard me correctly, Rouge the girl who I used to hate. Every time she walks past or looks at me I feel like she's drowning me to another world. I get to see her often at rehearsals. When we're practising it's like it's just me and her there. Destiny has chosen a girl for me. I never thought my enemy would be the one destined for my love.

The day has finally come when Romeo and Juliet (Pietro and Rouge) show their real feelings. I peeked out to see how many people there were. A crowd of laughter and excitement came to my ears and eyes. It was a full house.

Rouge was removing her make up- she looked different like a reborn princess. Her twinkling eyes glanced at me then she smiled. A wave of feeling rushed through me. Oh no! I was in one my brain freeze moments- I probably looked like an idiot. Pietro Maximoff could not be humiliated like this. I heard miss-know-it-all a.k.a Jean Grey welcome the audience- the time had come.

I was pulled into another world just me and Rouge. The scene with the kiss was finally coming. A mixture of emotions took over me. I felt my lips move as words came out of my mouth. I felt her soft brown hair. I opened my eyes to see the scene had just finished. The story of the play was finally complete.

Rouge smiled at me; her smile filled me with happiness. How beautiful she looked. We bowed as the curtains swung to a close. As I went to the changing room I passed Rouge and Kitty.

Kitty whispered a little too loudly, "you actually like him and his bad boy attitude!"

I beamed at Rouge but when nothing returned my smile was wiped off my face. Clearing everything away wasn't as cheerful as I thought it would have been. Silence surrounded the room except for whispers and the clatter of chairs. Even when Eric the newspaper nerd came to take my picture I was still down and lifeless. It was almost 9o'clock so I decided to head home. Rouge had left at 8. I took the long way through the busy streets. At the pace I was walking you could have changed my name from Quicksilver to Slowsilver though I don't think the new name has the same touch as the old one did.

Outside a restaurant called 'the taste of paradise' stood two familiar figures. One of them I recognised as Bradley the tough, kinda cool kid who's not as cool as me and to my astonishment the other person was a Goth girl by the name of Rouge. My heart fell. All this time I thought she liked me (all girls do, well, ok nearly all girls do) but, she belonged to someone else. I hated this scene. The two of them chatting away like……………uuggh I don't know.

I whizzed into Quicksilver mode and rushed passed them.

"What was that?"

"Probably just a strong breeze. That's all," I heard Rouge reply but deep down I know she knew it was me.

All night I couldn't sleep- that image with Rouge replayed in my mind. I didn't see Rouge all day at school so far today which is good for me, since I don't want to answer any questions on why I played quick a trick yesterday. I sat in the lunch hall waiting for something to happen, I looked up to see Rouge and Bradley entering the hall. I admit it I have feelings for Rouge who I was supposed to hate and I admit it that it hurt me to see her with someone else. I stood up put my tray away and walked off leaving Lance alone. I don't know where I was going- my feet just carried me anywhere. Finally when I stopped I found myself at my favourite hangout. The beach was deserted.

I collapsed to the floor. My hands burning on the hot sand. The tide was going to come in soon but I didn't't care how long I sat under the rays. Why do I always get my self in a mess? Just cause I'm bad doesn't't mean all bad things should happen to me. Anyway I'm not that bad.

Afternoon lay ahead of me. I saw a shadow coming nearer. A figure approached. I looked up to see my lover had come back to me.


End file.
